


Tension

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H i L są kumplami, ale oddalili się od siebie (przez to, że coś do siebie czują, oboje myślą, że lepiej trzymać dystans), mimo wszystko jest między nimi mega napięcie seksualne. Po któryms koncercie H odwiedza L (Albo na odwrót) w pokoju hotelowym, rozmawiają szczerze (że za soba tęsknią itp) i gdy H ma wychodzić zatrzymuje się (przez to napięcie) i zaczynają się kochać i happy end i w ogóle :D thx! X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

            Gdy tylko zeszli ze sceny, Harry zlekceważył poklepywanie po plecach i skierował się do swojej garderoby. Po raz pierwszy od wielu występów miał swój własny pokój; chłopcy sądzili, że zaczyna gwiazdorzyć. On jednak po prostu nie potrafił wytrzymać w jednym pomieszczeniu z Louisem. Często półnagim Louisem.  
           I zdecydowanie nie pomagał fakt, że kiedy on sam zdejmował koszulkę, by się przebrać, widział na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. Jego niebiesko-szare tęczówki chłonące widok jego długiego, bladego, wytatuowanego torsu.  I usta – wąskie, malinowe, nieco spierzchnięte, zwilżane końcówką różowego języka. Harry naprawdę nie chciał ryzykować rzucenia się na Louisa w garderobie, podczas koncertu, w obecności Liama, Nialla i Zayna.  
           Przeszkadzało mu to. Przyspieszone bicie serca, ścisk w żołądku, suchość w gardle, kręcenie w głowie, plątanie się języka i  _pragnienie_  bliskości. To wszystko pojawiało się nagle, gdy tylko Louis znajdował się w pobliżu. A gdy znikał, pojawiała się pustka. Ogromna, ziejąca pustka i kłucie w sercu. Tęsknota.  
           Harry wiedział, że tak nie powinno być. Dlatego wolał się odsunąć, na tyle, na ile mógł, ograniczając ich kontakt i choć brakowało mu uśmiechu Lou, jego spojrzeń i dotyku, miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu to wszystko zniknie.  
           Jęknął cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ściągnął z siebie przepoconą koszulkę, rzucając ją na ziemię. Odpiął guzik spodni, zsuwając je i kopiąc w kąt, po czym w samych bokserkach przeszedł do łazienki, od razu wchodząc pod prysznic. Pozwolił, by chłodne strumienie chłostały jego ciało, zmywając brud, pot i trud całego dnia, a także niepotrzebne wspomnienia, które pojawiły się, gdy tylko przymknął oczy, opierając czoło o chłodne kafelki. 

 _Podszedł do przodu, śpiewając swoją zwrotkę w_ Kiss You _. Minął Zayna, który mrugnął do niego i Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając się do przodu, nad widownią.  
_ _\- Baby just shout it out, shout it out!_   _Baby just shout it out, yeah!  
_ _Przesunął się, robiąc miejsce Liamowi, odsuwając mikrofon od twarzy, śmiejąc się, gdy do jego uszu doszły piski i wrzaski zebranego tłumu. Cofnął się nieco, nawet nie zauważając, że znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko Louisa. Dostrzegł to zbyt późno, bo dopiero wtedy, gdy razem śpiewali refren, a Lou położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. I Harry nie mógł się oprzeć i nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od jego niesamowitych tęczówek, kiedy znowu przyszła jego kolej.  
_ _\- And let me kiss you.  
_ _I te malinowe usta wygięte w zachęcającym uśmiechu w towarzystwie zarumienionych policzków._

            Przeklął, zakręcając baterie i wychodząc spod prysznica. W biodrach owinął się granatowym ręcznikiem i opuścił łazienkę, zostawiając na podłodze mokre ślady stóp. Pochylił się, by zebrać brudne ubrania z podłogi i podszedł do fotela, gdzie ułożone były czyste ciuchy. Podskoczył, gdy ktoś bez pukania otworzył drzwi.  
 - Uh, Harry… – Louis otaksował jego ciało spojrzeniem. – Ja… – zająknął się.  
           Harry nie odpowiedział. Czuł, jak się czerwieni i zaczyna pocić; powietrze w pokoju zgęstniało do tego stopnia, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby pokroić je nożem. Zrobiło się tak gorąco, że najchętniej zrzuciłby z siebie ten ręcznik i przywarł do warg Louisa, które lśniły od śliny, kiedy przejechał po nich językiem, wciąż wpatrując się w umięśniony brzuch Harry’ego. Chłopak odchrząknął i gorączkowo sięgnął za siebie, odnajdując koszulkę i wciągając ją na siebie. Najchętniej założyłby także bokserki i spodnie, ale czuł, że w dole rośnie mu problem, który na szczęście zakrywał ręcznik; nie miał pojęcia, jakby się z tego wytłumaczył.  
 - Chciałeś coś, Lou? – spytał, odwracając wzrok.  
           Louis dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się i odchrząknął, ale mimo tego zabiegu jego głos nadal był uroczo zachrypnięty, a oczy zdawały się pociemnieć, kiedy kurczowo ściskał klamkę drzwi.  
 - Po prostu… Chłopcy… Chłopcy chcieli, żebyś się pospieszył. Długo byłeś pod prysznicem.  
           Harry skinął głową i chwycił bokserki oraz spodnie, udając się do łazienki, boleśnie świadom, że kiedyś przebieranie się w towarzystwie Lou wydawało się czymś normalnym i zwyczajnym.

*

            Siedział na scenie, machając nogami i bawiąc się mikrofonem. Byli w Columbus, za kilka godzin miał się odbyć ich koncert i właśnie poświęcali czas na próbę dźwięku. Koło Harry’ego leżał Niall, nucąc coś pod nosem i zajadając się żelkami. Harry zaśmiał się, gdy chłopak pacnął go w dłoń, kiedy próbował wykraść z paczki trochę słodkości.  
           Przez mikrofon właśnie mówił Liam; wygadywał jakieś bzdury, przekomarzając się z Zaynem i Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie w tej chwili znajduje się Louis. Nie powinien o nim myśleć, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Rozejrzał się więc i dostrzegł go siedzącego na przygotowanym metalowym podwyższeniu; Louis także zerkał na niego i Harry’ego oblała fala gorąca, a spojrzenia te tworzyły dość dziwną sytuację, której Harry nie był w stanie w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. Lub nie chciał.

*

            Kiedy opuścili Nationwide Arena, jadąc w kierunku hotelu, w którym mieli wynajęte pokoje, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed ukradkowymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w stronę Louisa, który je odwzajemniał. Siedział pod oknem, miejsce na przeciwko niego zajął Zayn rozmawiający z Liamem, a obok niego siedział Niall, nadal ekscytujący się zakończonym koncertem, co sprawiło, że Harry siedział tak daleko od Louisa, jak tylko mógł. Jednak nawet ta wyraźna odległość nie sprawiła, iż napięcie, które pojawiło się między nimi, znikło.  
           Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry boleśnie odczuwał każdy centymetr, który oddalał go od przyjaciela i jeszcze bardziej czuł zapach jego perfum i dokładniej widział zmarszczki wokół oczu, kiedy Louis uśmiechał się, gdy wyłapywał jego spojrzenie.  
           Harry’emu brakowało tchu. 

            Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi hotelowego pokoju, natychmiast nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł. To był impuls, całkowicie nieprzemyślana decyzja. Ale Harry miał dość i potrzebował raz na zawsze wyjaśnić sobie wszystko z Louisem, do którego ewidentnie coś czuł.  
           Zapukał do jego drzwi i nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Lou uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, wyraźnie speszony obecnością swojego przyjaciela; rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby w panice poszukiwał drogi ucieczki.  
 - Musimy porozmawiać, Lou – powiedział Harry, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
 - O… O czym? – Louis zająknął się, siadając w fotelu.  
           Harry przewrócił oczami i podszedł bliżej z szaleńczo bijącym sercem.  
 - O nas. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie.  
 - Ja… To nie tak… Przecież cały czas…  
           Harry uśmiechnął się lekko; nie sądził, że może aż tak zestresować Louisa. Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Lou wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk, jednocześnie wzdychając cicho.  
 - Więc dlaczego tak bardzo się unikamy? Dlaczego nie rozmawiamy jak kiedyś? – Harry przekrzywił głowę, klękając przed przyjacielem. – Dlaczego unikamy dotyku i swojej obecności?  
 - Byliśmy zapracowani, Hazz.  
 - Tęsknię, Lou – szepnął cicho, a kiedy Louis ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego policzku, wtulił się w nią, przymykając oczy. – Tęsknię za moim Boo.  
 - Też za tobą tęsknie, mały.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się i uniósł powieki, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka i powoli wstał.  
 - Więc teraz wszystko będzie w porządku? – spytał, a Louis niepewnie odwrócił wzrok, kiedy potakująco skinął głową.  
           Harry westchnął cicho i wycofał się, zatrzymując przy drzwiach. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Louisa i po jego ciele przebiegły dreszcze. Zerknął przez ramię; Louis siedział na swoim miejscu, zagryzając wargę i kiedy uniósł wzrok i ich tęczówki spotkały się, to wszystko przerosło Harry’ego.  
           Obrócił się, niemal podbiegając do chłopaka i wpadając na niego, gdy gorączkowo poszukiwał jego ust. Czuł na sobie dłonie Louisa, przesuwające się po jego ramionach, bokach, plecach, biodrach i udach; Louis był wszędzie. Światło lampy zabarwiło przestrzeń pod jego powiekami na czerwono i był to idealny kolor, który odzwierciedlał to, co działo się między nimi. Harry wplótł palce w włosy Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, pragnąc go bardziej.  
           Nie był pewien, kiedy stracił swoje ubranie, ani kiedy zdjął, a może raczej zdarł je z Louisa. Nie był pewien, jak dotarli na łóżko. Pod plecami czuł chłód pościeli. Opuchnięte usta Louisa obdarowywały pocałunkami jego twarz, raz po raz napotykając na jego własne wargi i tłumiły jęki rozkoszy, kiedy chłopak poruszał biodrami, wchodząc w niego całą swoją długością.

*

            To była długa noc. Pełna długo skrywanych emocji: namiętności, pragnienia, miłości, czułości. Ale kiedy Harry leżał na hotelowym łóżku, z głową na piersi Louisa i bawił się ich splecionymi dłońmi, a Louis co kilka minut całował czubek jego głowy, obaj czuli się szczęśliwi.


End file.
